


[翻譯] Two of a Kind 天生一對

by Naii



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, Jim and his ideas, M/M, Pre-McSpirk, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naii/pseuds/Naii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard's sleeping habit can be dangerous.<br/>Leonard的的睡覺習慣可能是危險的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] Two of a Kind 天生一對

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two of a Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491313) by [klmeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/pseuds/klmeri). 



> 翻譯有誤歡迎指教。  
> If you find any mistake please let me know.

Leonard不知道，他們是什麼時候開始這樣的。也許那沒有一個切確的時間點，沒有明顯的徵兆；也許他們逐漸的朝這方向發展已經有很長、很長的一段時間了。

Jim失眠了，除了靜靜坐在床頭，幾乎是動也不動。對於一個對這男人肢體的語言有多年瞭解的人來說，對方的不安是淺而易見的。

Jim一定是準備好要請他離開了，Leonard下了結論。他不想太厚臉皮，諸如此類的。

 他滑出床鋪，伸手拿了被扔在一旁的衣服，對Jim說，「睡一會吧。」

 Jim沈默了一會之後說「....Bones。」

Leonard轉過身，沒有停下正在扣緊褲子的動作。讓挑起的眉毛為他表達疑惑。

在他說話前，Leonard的目光只在Jim身上停留一眼，「算了。」然後挪開。  Leonard的胸口感到一陣古怪的壓迫感，嘆了一口氣也無法減緩。Leonard移動到了門前。 

「Jim，等會見。」

「Bones。」Jim又叫了他一次，這次的聲調更加大聲。他的目光直直的看向Leonard手上那件忘了套上的上衣。

「噢。」Leonard幾乎是尷尬的嘀咕著，並穿上它。接著他讓自己離開了。

~~~

在Leonard的夢裡，他艙房的門滑開，Jim走進來並鑽進了他的被窩，和他躺在一起。

Leonard在早上的時候發現這並不是夢，醒來就感覺到戀人的背部緊靠著他的。

「你可以問的。」他對著那睡亂的頭髮說。  

「我不擅長。」Jim低聲的反駁。

  「知道了。」Leonard把他的手臂橫著落在Jim的胸膛上，妥協的說。

下一次，他留在Jim的艙房裡。

~~~

 「為什麼，」Jim詢問Leonard。「你這樣睡覺？」現在離alpha輪班時間還很早，更不用說他們先前都把精力都花在整天的工作上。 

Leonard想不透這個質問的用意何在，更不用說這是從誰的口中問出來的。他只回答了，「啊？」  Jim徒勞的拉著被Leonard的手臂箍住的物體，「難道你需要它來撐住你還是怎麼樣？」

Leonard看著自從開始在這過夜後，就被他佔為己有的枕頭，「不，我只是喜歡這樣。」 

「哦。」停頓了一會，Jim說出他的結論，「所以你是枕頭依存型的人(a pillow-hugger)。」

「什麼？」

「枕頭的狂熱者。」Jim的眼睛因為眼前的小玩笑而亮了起來，「又或者你只是假借著睡覺的名義在調戲它。」

Leonard用他們在談論的枕頭分毫不差的砸向Jim，不止一次，而是兩次。因為攻擊而導致Jim往床的反方向倒去，他的背部摔在地板上，Leonard完全沒有感到同情。

Jim坐了起來，揉著他的尾椎然後抱怨著他的惡行。

「和一個熱愛枕頭的人為敵是不明智的。」Leonard告訴Jim。

「一個枕頭是傷不了我的。」

「如果我在你睡覺的時候用它悶住你就可以。」

「喔，對啦。」Jim回答，令人意外的他對於Leonard的睡眠癖好沒有發表任何意見。

~~~

如果Leonard是枕頭依存型，那Jim就是亂踢型的(a kicker)。Leonard把那個干擾他的人搖醒，然後威脅要把他的腳綁在一起。

作為回應，Jim咕噥了一些幾乎聽不明白的話，接著轉過身繼續睡。

Leonard升起一股怒火。「喜歡咬人是另外一回事，Jim。但如果我帶著一個和你的腳一樣尺寸的瘀青出現在醫療港，你可以打賭不管我說什麼，我的人員會把你從艦長椅上拽下來，並且把你扔進禁閉室裡。」

Jim的眼睛突然撐開。「他們不會。」

Leonard就只是看著他。

「他們會。」Jim理解的說道，「可惡。」他坐了起來，「但這不是我的錯，Bones。」

Leonard按摩著在他後腰的疼痛處。「有鑒於他們是你的四肢，我會說那是你的錯。」

「不，真的，那不是我的錯。而是你的！」

Leonard停止搓揉，「哇喔，我一定是有重聽的初期症狀.....我想你剛剛說了那是我的錯。」

Jim稍稍的揚起了他下巴「如果你抱著我的話，我就不會踢你了。」

「......什麼？！」

Jim給了在Leonard手臂下的枕頭一個算不上友善的眼神。

Leonard同樣的也在看著它，看看那個枕頭是否有可能在Leonard最後一次看過它之後就散發出邪惡的氣場。

「Jim，」他驚訝的說，「你在吃一個枕頭的醋嗎？」

Jim沒有回答。

「我告訴過你，我一直都是這樣睡的！我從小時後開始！」

Jim依舊不發一語。

Leonard不情願的放開那個枕頭。「好吧。」他讓步，但仍然帶著遲疑，「我想我們可以試試你的方式。」

Jim贏了這場爭辯，他輕拍了 Leonard的肩膀，並且稱讚他：

「超棒的主意，Bones！」

Leonard想起了為什麼過了這麼久的時間，他還是能夠被Kirk的魅力左右。

~~~

Jim不是一個糟糕的枕頭替代品，Leonard在晚些時候得到了結論。他醒來的時候並沒有覺得悵然若失。

但Jim並沒有他以為會的洋洋得意或是沾沾自喜。直到Jim看見Leonard在看著他，而Jim給了他一個安心的微笑。接著Jim離開走向浴室，伴隨著低笑還有抖動的肩膀。

他們並沒有每天晚上都待在一起，所以Leonard有一次在他輪班時忘了他的軍徽。他偶爾在午餐的時候和Jim碰面，他們分享一些新鮮事然後一起大笑。當他有空閒的時候他會在艦橋上駐足，把一隻手放在Jim的椅背上，然後和企業號常駐的瓦肯指揮官來點唇槍舌戰。簡單來說，他很忙碌：有少尉們等著他的注射器，有實驗結果等著被紀錄，還有一個星艦的生命要留心。

一個星期快要過去了，在Leonard和Jim有時間陪伴對方，然後他們終於安頓下來之前已經快要靠近星歷最寧靜時刻的尾聲，Leonard拋棄了他慣用的枕頭，環住Jim。他看不見Jim的臉，但Jim用贊許的方式輕拍他的手臂。 

「好夢，Bones。」Jim疲倦的說。

「晚安，Jim。」Leonard回應道。

他們迅速的睡著了。 

~~~

他的手臂很痛，有人在戳刺著它。然後叫著他的名字。

Leonard在混沌中轉醒，伴隨著一聲咒罵，在莫須有的情境裡裡猛然把他的手伸到空中。在他的身旁，Jim突然發出一陣聲響，夾雜著一些嗚咽，還有另一部分是呻吟和翻身的聲音。這花了Leonard幾秒鐘才意識到他的伴侶不應該這麼竭力拼命的喘氣。

在Leonard把Jim翻過身時，他沒有揍他。Jim驚訝地稍微撐大了眼睛。

「發生什麼事了？」Leonard想要知道。他讓電腦把燈光調高到百分之70，他需要去拿他放在浴室的醫療包嗎？

Jim的一隻手蹭過他的胸口。「沒關係的。」他咽了一口氣，小聲地說。

Leonard一點也不相信。不管Jim好不好，他都會去拿醫療箱裡的三錄儀來親自確認。

另他意外的是，Jim溜下床坐了起來，並緊緊抓住他的手臂來阻止他。對於突如其來的疼痛，Leonard下意識做出閃躲的動作，Jim充滿歉意地看著他。

「抱歉，Bones。」

目光落在他前臂上的紅色指甲痕，Leonard突然有了一個讓他反胃的猜測。

「我傷了你嗎？」

「沒有。」

「你說謊。」

Jim皺了皺眉。「......Bones。」

「我傷了你。」Leonard深吸了一口氣，但他吐出的時候並沒有感到更加鎮定。「怎麼弄的？」

「我猜那是我的錯，」Jim說道。「我不像枕頭一樣軟綿綿的。儘管……」他用他慣用的幽默口吻補充說道。「被抱到死也不算是一個太糟的死法。」

Leonard需要一段時間來消化這些。接著他叫Jim掀起他的上衣，好讓他可以檢查受傷的狀況。「我可能挫傷了你的肋骨。」當Jim堅持他的身體沒有受傷的時候，Leonard反對的說道。

「我知道肋骨挫傷是怎麼樣的，Bones。我現在還能呼吸。我想全部就是這樣了。」

「Jim，我很抱歉。」

「沒關係啦，」Jim篤定地說。「真的，我們現在可以回去繼續睡了嗎？」他叫電腦把燈光調暗。

他們躺了下來，但Leonard有點綁手綁腳的，他害怕再碰到Jim，所以他強迫自己讓他和Jim之間保持至少一隻手臂寬度的距離。

Jim的嘆息隱沒在黑暗中。「我會想辦法的。」他保證。

「你不用這樣。」Leonard輕聲的回答

他沒有堅持說你不行。當Jim不想遵從的時候，多說也是無益。

~~~

過了一天半之後，Jim在Leonard的醫務室裡面堵到他，然後Jim開始說，「Bones，我想我－」

「不行。」Leonard打斷他。「如果這是有關我幾乎要把你掐死的那件事，答案是不行。」

Jim眨了眨眼。「不行什麼？」

「就是……全部都不行。任何你想到的絕妙計畫都不行。我不會照做的。我會－」

Leonard艱難的吞了一口口水。「－從現在開始在我自己的艙房睡覺。」

Jim盯著他的伴侶，好像他長出了第二顆頭一樣。「Bones，我想你有點反應過度了。」

「我沒有，Jim。你討厭自己睡，而你必須要知道我不能同時答應你，又不讓你陷入危險。這讓我在擇偶的選擇上又更少了。」他吐出了他一直憋著的那一口氣「也許這行不通。」Jim在離他僅有一步的地方停住了動作。「我會假裝你沒有說過那些，尤其是那些荒謬的話是從誰的口中說出來的。我是個大男孩，Bones—你猜怎麼著？我也可以當抱人的那一個。(I can be the big spoon)*」

「所以你可以接受讓我回去繼續抱著枕頭？這一點也不會讓你吃醋？你可以發誓嗎？」

Jim臉上的嚴肅表情消失了。「事實上，我就是要來找你談這個。」

「什麼？」

「那個枕頭，」Jim愉快地說，聽起來意有所指。然後，「我有一個點子。」

Leonard用咳嗽來掩飾他的驚訝。

「這太絕妙了！」Jim接著說，臉上神采洋溢。「我晚點會給你看。今晚。」

他一跳一跳的出了醫療室，離開的時候還吹著口哨。Leonard只想到了一句話來表達他的憂慮：「 _上帝保佑我_ 。」

~~~

上帝並沒有保佑Leonard。上帝把他遺棄在James T. Kirk的詭計裡。

Jim自豪的亮出Leonard的新枕頭。Leonard目瞪口呆的盯著它。在Jim的不耐煩之下，他幾乎是用推的把枕頭推到他身上。

「我不能和這個一起睡。」Leonard幾乎快要窒息。

「為什麼不能？」Kirk想知道。「你和我一起睡。」

「但這是……」

「而且從現在開始，你可以和兩個我一起睡覺了！」

「….詭異。 _太詭異了_ ，Jim。」Leonard重申。他不能克制的看著那印在枕頭套上的臉。Jim突然跳上床，倒在他的旁邊，繼續說道。「你可以盡情的抱緊我，而你也不會傷了我！」

「而附加的效果就是會讓你更自戀，我不認為這是個好方法，Jim。」Leonard試著要把那個枕頭推開。

Jim滾向了他平常的位置，然後給了Leonard一個非常受傷的表情，把枕頭夾在他們兩個之間。「你在拒絕我嗎？」

「對，我拒絕和印著你的臉的枕頭一起睡覺這個點子。」

「那是一個人型抱枕(body pillow)—給你全身用的。」Jim貼心的補充道。

「小鬼，」Leonard嘆了一口氣。「我老實的告訴你，有時候我真的不想知道你的腦袋到底都在想些什麼。」

Jim拉過Leonard的手環住枕頭。「電腦，關燈。晚安Bones。」他用抑揚頓挫的聲調說著。

「Damn it, Jim!」

Leonard的伴侶迅速的裝睡。但他可不買帳。他很想掐死那個笨蛋，但那個枕頭像是屏障一樣的阻擋在他們之間。

那個枕頭。

Leonard用另一隻手臂環住它，然後盡他可能的擠壓它。它折成兩半，他咬了它的背面一口。

接著他意識到他不能毀了這該死的東西。這是一個禮物。那是一個荒謬，但諷刺的是又是那種貼心的禮物。

Leonard的牙齒放開了枕頭套，然後把它翻了過來然後看著Jim那張傻笑的艦長臉。Leonard把他的臉壓上去緊緊的靠著它。

笨蛋Jim。

究竟是為什麼他愛上了他最好的朋友？

~~~

_六個月之後，也就是後記。_

Leonard被有人粗魯的推著他的肩膀吵醒。由於他下定決心要無事那個無聲的命令，他把臉埋進他手中的人型抱枕裡，雙眼依舊緊閉，然後喃喃的說著。「走開。」

「Bones。」

「我說真的，Jim。」

「Boooones. Bones!」

Leonard轉動了他的腹部，依舊緊緊抱著枕頭，接著把他的後腦勺往後挪到他能夠對伴侶大吼的位置。

取而代之，迎向他的是Spock的臉。

伴隨著一聲驚叫，他粗暴的把Spock的臉扔開。他沒有花了太久就發現嚇著他的是他的枕頭套。

Jim是從床安全的另一側笑嘻嘻的看著他。他從地板上撿起了被扔下的東西，然後把它舉起來。「Surprise!」他說。

「我的天啊，Jim，你是想殺了我嗎？！我可能會心臟病發！」

Jim爬上床，然後把枕頭再度放到 Leonard身邊。「它就只是Spock。」

「 _它就只是Spo—_ 」Leonard重複說了一次然後頓住。他同時揚起了兩邊的眉毛。

「等一下。 _為什麼_ Spok的臉會在我的枕頭上？我的另一個枕頭呢？」他把它翻過來查看，奇怪的是對於失去那個枕頭，他比他預期的還要來的沮喪一些。(又或者，他推測，這唯一可以表示的就是他已經瘋了。)

「我可以回答你的問題，Bones。第一，我很高興你喜歡你的Jim枕頭。它仍然在這裡—它只是升級了！」Jim快速的翻過Spock枕頭，證明他的臉還在另一面。

Leonard把他的一隻手蓋過了他的眼睛，想著他本來就不應該和一個已經二十好幾的嬰兒約會。

「還有第二，我只是在這裡先起了個頭。」

在這種解釋之下，Jim 已經失去他了。

「起了什麼的頭？」

Jim輕拍了枕頭的上方，好像他真的在拍瓦肯人的頭一樣。

「Bones，你騙不了我的。我沒有那麼好騙。」

「如果現在這裡有人在騙人，小鬼，那個人就是你。你印了一個Spock的臉在我的枕頭上，因為你覺得這很好玩。Well，我不認為這很好玩！」

天啊，今天是他的休假日。為什麼他要在他的休假日處理這個？

Jim盤腿坐了起來，看起來好像打算留在床上一段時間。

「你要值班。」Leonard提醒他。

「我和Spock調班了。」

_又是那個綠血妖怪_ ，Leonard想著。他克制著住想要躺下來，然後把毯子蓋在自己頭上的衝動。很顯然的Jim有些心事想要和他談談—然後他請了早上的假表示他會把 Leonard 扣住直到他們談清楚為止。

「很好。」Leonard向著沒人的地方抱怨了幾聲。然後才轉頭對著Jim嚷嚷。「讓我猜猜......我有一個Spock枕頭是因為你覺得我喜歡他。」

「你 _的確_ 喜歡他。」

「你該死的是發了什麼瘋！」

他輕鬆了縮短了他們之間的距離，然後他戳了戳Jim的肩膀。

Leonard接著用他的手弄亂了毯子。

「你是說你可以接受我喜歡別人？如果我錯了請糾正我，我想我們在一起—是我和你，不是我和其他人。」

Jim把枕頭在他們之間立起來。「我是說我對於你喜歡我的大副這個事實沒有意見。而且，」Jim把枕頭在他的胸口壓扁，「我也蠻喜歡他的。」他生動的藍色眼睛看起來非常無辜。「除非你告訴我你喜歡Spock勝過我。那我就會扯爛他的臉，包括瀏海還有全部。」

「....願他在枕頭上的臉安息，所以你的意思是？」Leonard追問。

「想都別想。」

「Jim，基於某些殘酷還有不尋常的自虐傾向，我已經很清楚我愛你，如果我認為你需要做心理評估，不要認為我不會叫你去做。」

「噢，我也愛你，Bones。那就是為什麼我給了你另一個枕頭夥伴。」

「Jim…..」

Jim向前傾然後握住了 Leonard的手。「你相信我嗎？」

該死的，他必須要誠實的回答，對吧？「誠如所說。」

「很好！」Jim說。「然後什麼事都不要擔心。我有一個計畫。」

Leonard的臉上閃過了苦笑。「這讓人不是很安心。我需要警告Spock嗎？」

「警告他並不會有什麼好處。」Jim把Spock枕頭交還到Leonard的臂彎裡。「但如果這能讓你感覺好一點，你可以抱著這個枕頭。」

「哪一面？」

Jim笑了。「這就是它美妙的地方，Bones。如果你兩個都能擁有，為什麼要做出選擇？」

Leonard閉上眼睛，然後緩慢的張開它們，在它們覺得乾澀前在閉上。「就像我一直想要的.....有兩個笨蛋來激怒我。」

「人生是美好的。」Jim同意，顯然的非常自鳴得意。

Leonard向Jim比了中指，接著就執拗的試圖回去繼續睡，那個Spock-Jim枕頭塞在他的手臂下方。

明天，他想，他可以試著和這個男人講道理。

 

_-Fini_

文章同樣發在[隨緣居](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=143050&page=1&extra=#pid2761096)

有些地方因為我認為保留原文會比較好，所以就沒有再做翻譯。

*I can be the big spoon：文中的情況就是指說，兩人都側躺著面對同一個方向，Bones在前，Jim在後方抱住Bones，姿勢就像一個大湯匙的形狀一樣。


End file.
